My Story
by Nishian.Somerhalder
Summary: Elena Gilbert develops a budding romance with a hotel magnate Damon Salvatore, until her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS OR MISPLACEMENTS STORY IS BASED ON AN INDIAN MOVIE CALLED "HAMARI ADHURI KAHANI".I HAVE CHANGED A FEW THINGS TO MAKE IT A BIT INTERESTING.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN HAMARI ADHURI FOLLOWING CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS AND I AM JUST BORROWING THEM.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

5 years ago...

THE STORY STARTS FROM A GIRL NAMED ELENA GETTING ENGAGED TO A BOY FORCEFULLY BY HER FAMILY.

GREYSON:Elena my dear, get ready the boy is coming to see you over for your alliance.

ELENA:Dad,there's no need for me to look good for someone who I don't even want to get married to.

GREYSON:(IN A SMOOTH TONE)Darling,if you don't get married to him you will throw dust on my reputation in front of the whole to understand dear,his a nice guy he'll keep you happy.

ELENA:Okay dad,but i'm only doing it for you.

GREYSON:That's my girl.

LATER THE LOCKWOOD FAMILY COME'S TO SEE ELENA FOR THE ALLIANCE.

GREYSON:(IN A LOUD TONE)Elena they have arrived come on downstair's quickly.

ELENA:Coming dad.

ELENA GOES TO THE LOCKWOODS TO OFFER THEM DRINK'S.

MASON's POV

Wow she looks I get married to her I'll never let her leave the room and we'll play hide and seek the whole night and i'll bang her on every flat surface of the room.

ELENA:Hi,my name is Elena.

MASON:Hey name is Mason.

ELENA:Nice to meet you .

MASON:Oh no,please just call me Mason.

ELENA:Oh ok Mason.

GREYSON:Ummhhh,I think we should let both Elena and Mason have a private conversation to get to know about each other.

CAROL:Oh ye,that's a great ,Elena we just outside get to know about yourselves,bye.

ELENA's POV

Oh gosh look at him he looks like a freakin' player who goes out with different girls every single can I possibly marry him?But I have to marry him,not for anyone

but my father.

MASON:Ummhh so Elena,what's your daily activities?

ELENA:I'm a florist in a hotel.

MASON:Oh that's good.I am a tourist,I take people who come to mystic falls to trips.

ELENA:Oh that's nice.

MASON:Elena let me tell you the truth,i love you from the first sight and i really think we say yes to this relationship and we'll live happily.

GREYSON:Elena,Mason come on outside.

MASON:After you Elena.

CAROL:Ummmhh,can i just talk to Mason for a minute?

GREYSON:Sure.

CAROL:(Takes Mason to the corner and asks)Mason are you saying yes to the relationship?

MASON:Yes Carol,I fell in love with Elena in first sight.

CAROL:Okay then let's go.

GREYSON:So what do you say about this relationship ?

CAROL:From our side it is a yes and from yours?

GREYSON:It's a yes from our side too.

CAROL:That's great news so we'll fix the wedding date next week saturday after asking the priest.

GREYSON:As you say .

THE DAY THE MARRIAGE DATE WAS GOING TO BE FIXED.

CAROL:Good to see you again .

GREYSON:You too .

MASON:Elena's no where to be seen ,where is she?

GREYSON:Oh Elena is sitting in the lounge with the priest let's go there too.

ELENA:Hello .Hello Mason.

CAROL AND MASON:Hi.

PRIEST:Okay, so I am in a hurry so let me figure out the auspicious date for the best date to get married is the 28 of may which is 15 days from now.

GREYSON:Oh that is good,so is the date okay ?

CAROL:That's totally cool with us.

GREYSON:Okay then.

CAROL:Okay then see you prepared for the wedding.

AFTER 15 DAYS THEY GET MARRIED AND ELENA GOES TO HER IN-LAWS HOUSE AT NIGHT.

MASON:Elena this is our room.

ELENA:Oh ok,can i go change?

MASON:Sure,the washroom is that way.

ELENA:Okay.

LATER ELENA CHANGES AND COMES OUT OF THE PUSHES HER TO THE CORNER AND STARTS GIVING HER A FRENCH KISS,THEY LATER USE THE BED.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **END OF CHAPTER** **1...**

 **TELL ME IF YOU WANT SOMETHING ADDED OR IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP WRITTING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN HAMARI ADHURI FOLLOWING CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

EPOV

5 YEARS LATER

I haven't seen Mason for 5 years now. Its getting really hard for me to explain to my son where his father is. Yes its shocking but i do have a 5 year old son, his name is Kol. He has my chocolate brown hair and he has Mason's green eyes. He is really clever for a 5 year old. I got pregnant after 1 month of mine and Mason's wedding. When i was 5 month pregnant Mason suddenly disappeared leaving me alone to look after Kol. Well me and Mason didn't actually have the relationship a husband and wife has, he occasionally used to abuse me even when i was is Kol's 5th birthday and yet again I have to write a letter for him pretending that it's from his father.

Kol: Mom there is a post for you.

Elena: Really! who might it be from?

Kol: I have no idea.

Elena: Kol look,its a letter from your father (says in a sarcastic tone)

Kol: OMG! Let me see. (oblivious to his mom's sarcastic tone)Mom he sent me a letter to wish me my birthday and to say how much he loves but...

ELENA:But what Kol?

KOL:If he loves me so much why doesn't he come meet me?(IN A SAD TONE)

ELENA:He dooes my dear,but he is so much busy with his work that he doesn't have time to come here.

KOL:But...mom...

ELENA:Okay,I'm getting late for work now I'll see you later.

KOL:Okay bye mom.

ELENA:Bye.

EPOV

Well this is it, I think this is the last day of my work because I have no idea if my new boss is going to like my work or not but I do hope he likes it as I do not know how I will be able to provide my son without the money.I have to impress him,even though he has not yet bought the hotel but he will because he is the owner of 108 hotels and whenever he checks out a hotel he does buy it.

ELENA BUMPS INTO SALVATORE WITHOUT KNOWING THAT HE IS THE GUY WHO MIGHT BE HER NEW BOSS.

ELENA:I'm really sorry Mr.(IN A TENSED TONE)

DAMON:Oh it's the way it's ...Damon Salvatore.

ELENA:Oh i'm so sorry...Sir,I didn't know it was you.

DAMON:(HE READS HER NAME ON THE TAG AND SAYS)It's okay, i'll see you later.

ELENA:Okay.

ELENA'S WORK TIME IS OVER,SO SHE GOES TO THE HOTEL MANAGER AND GIVES HIM MONEY FOR THE LOAN SHE TOOK FROM FEW MINUTES LATER THE FIRE ALARM RINGS,ALL THE PEOPLE RUN OUT OF THE HOTEL INCLUDING SHE REALISES THAT HAS NOT YET SHOWED UP OUTSIDE SO SHE ASKS THE MANAGER TO GO CALL HIM BUT THE MANAGER REFUSES TO RISK HIS SHE GOES TO THE V.I.P SUITE WHERE IS STAYING AND TELLS HIM TO RUN BECAUSE THE FIRE ALARM HAS RANG.

run the fire alarm has rang.(IN A PANIC TONE)

DAMON:(HE CALLS HIS PERSONAL MANAGER AND SAYS)Alaric shut the alarm our job is done and call all the staff in charge.

ELENA:What was this ?

DAMON:I just put up a drama to acknowledge if I should change the staff or keep them hired if they are honest and the way I am really impressed,for sure I guess,you are the only one who will stay hired and i have a special offer for is a hotel in London which I am buying,I would like you to work there and i'll pay you 2 times the salary you get paid here.

ELENA:Thank you so much .It's not a easy thing to refuse so much of money but I have a family here.

DAMON: I actually give a offer once and take it back for you it's still valid.

ELENA: I'll see to it,bye .I'll see you tomorrow.

ELENA GOES TO HER HOUSE AND FINDS OUT THAT AN INSPECTOR HAS TAKEN KOL TO THE POLICE STATION FROM SCHOOL AND SHE QUICKLY RUSHES TO THE POLICE SCOLD'S THE POLICEMAN AND SAYS THAT HE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF PICKING A 5 YEAR OLD CHILD FROM SCHOOL AND BRINGING HIM TO THE POLICE STATION.

POLICEMAN:Can you please talk to me in private?

ELENA:Okay come.(she says angryly)

POLICEMAN:Do you know that your husband is a terrorist?

ELENA:No,that can't be...I mean it's not possible.

POLICEMAN:You have to believe me,and tell me where he is.

ELENA:I do not know anything about his whereabouts and his disappeared since 5 years.

POLICEMAN:Stop husband sent your son a birthday wishing letter.

ELENA:Inspector it was me who wrote that letter I can even prove it by showing you my handwritting.I wrote it and have been writting it since years to prove to my son that his father is still in contact.

POLICEMAN:Oh okay,but if he ever tries to contact you or if you see him anywhere just inform us because he is a very dangerous terrorist.

ELENA:Okay as you say inspector but please never do this to my son ever again.

POLICEMAN:Okay for .

ELENA:Bye.

EPOV

BECAUSE OF ALL THIS PROBLEMS THAT ARE OCCURING,I'M GETTING WEAK.I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO SETTLE MY SON'S AND MY LIFE. I THINK I'LL ACCEPT THE OFFER THAT GAVE ME,THOUGH I WON'T BE ABLE TO MEET KOL EVERYDAY BUT ATLEAST I'LL MAKE A BRIGHT FUTURE FOR HIM.I DON'T WANT HIM TO LIVE A LIFE THAT I LIVE.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2...**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW:)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC GUYS,I REALLY APPRECIATE THAT;)...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES NOR DO I OWN HAMARI ADHURI FOLLOWING CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR HONOURED AUTHORS.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **FLASHBACK (ELENA & MASON)**

 **EPOV**

 **I don't know what to do, I've tried everything to make Mason and my relationship better but nothing is working. Wait, I can call dad and ask him to talk to Mason about how the relationship is going and he might try to help us.**

 **ELENA: Hey dad.**

 **GRAYSON: Hey lena.**

 **ELENA: Dad I needed your help.**

 **GRAYSON: Go on, what kind of help darling?**

 **ELENA: Dad if you can call Mason and ask him how everything is going on in our relationship, it would be very nice of you.**

 **GRAYSON: Why, is everything okay?**

 **ELENA: Yes, but we not close enough. Okay I'll call you later.**

 **GRAYSON: Okay bye.**

 **MASON COMES HOME AFTER WORK.**

 **MASON TO ELENA: Hey you, come here!**

 **ELENA: Yeah?**

 **MASON: What the hell did you tell your father?**

 **ELENA: Nothing.**

 **MASON: You bloody think I'm a fool huh? (says mason pulling Elena's hair)**

 **ELENA: Ouch Mason, please that hurts.**

 **MASON: You said that to me! Just wait and watch.**

 **ELENA: Ahh Mason you are hurting me, I'm pregnant and you know that.**

 **MASON: I'm not even sure if that child is mine you bloody ho.**

 **ELENA: Mason how could you utter those words?**

 **MASON: I can and I will a million times, you bloody ho!**

 **The present day.**

 **ELENA HAD FINISHED HER CONVERSATION AT THE POLICE STATION AND SHE WENT BACK HOME WITH HER SON KOL.**

 **CAROL: (IN A TENSED TONE) Where were you guys? I was so worried.**

 **ELENA: (WALKS IN THROUGH THE DOOR AND SAYS) We were at the police station.**

 **CAROL: What...why...I mean why were you at the police station?**

 **ELENA: A police officer went to Kol's school and picked him up.**

 **CAROL: Why?**

 **ELENA: Kol go inside and change your clothes. I wrote a letter to Kol for his birthday because he was missing his dad, because the police inspector suspected that Mason is a terrorist,he started keeping informers behind Kol so he thought that Mason was the one who sent him the letter and later i told him the truth and here we are now.**

 **CAROL: Elena you're beautiful and young, why don't you get rid of this marriage and get married to some other nice guy.**

 **ELENA: I don't have the strength to get rid of this marriage.**

 **CAROL: You know the way both this brother's treat us like their puppet. They hit us like they whipping a horse to make it run faster.**

 **ELENA: Carol, let's just stop the topic please.**

NEXT DAY MORNING...

EPOV

I REALLY THINK I SHOULD GO TO AND TELL HIM THAT I'M READY TO ACCEPT THE OFFER HE GAVE ME.I THOUGHT ABOUT IT ALL NIGHT AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK IS RIGHT.

ELENA OVERHEARS THE MEETING THAT WAS TAKING PLACE UPSTAIRS AND SHE HEARS SAYING THAT HE DOES NOT WANT EMPLOYEES THAT WILL TARNISH HIS REPUTATION.

ELENA LEARNS THAT THE MEETING IS OVER AND THE PEOPLE ARE LEAVING SO SHE RUNS DOWNSTAIRS.

 **DAMON: What's wrong Elena, why aren't your flowers looking happy today?**

 **ELENA: Because i'm sad.**

 **DAMON: What do you mean by you are sad, why what happened?**

 **ELENA: Mr. Salvatore, I came to ask you if you still left that offer open for me, but as you said that you do not want to hire people who are going to tarnish your reputation so just yesterday i found out that my husband who had disappeared 5 years back is a terrorist so...**

 **DAMON: Elena it is your husband not you so don't worry i'm leaving for london now and...ummmhh hey Ric i want to see my hotel in london decorated with Elena's flowers when we get there.**

 **ELENA REACHES THE AIRPORT AFTER DOES AND ONE OF HER COLLEAGUES,CAROLINE WAS THERE TO PICK HER LATER WENT TO THE NEXT DAY MORNING ELENA STARTED TO WORK AT THE HOTEL AND SHE WAS CLEANING 'S ROOM.**

 **EPOV**

WHAT IS THAT PIECE OF PAPER WHICH IS LYING ON THE COUCH OVER THERE,HOW DO I GO SEE IT BECAUSE CAROLINE IS HERE AND SHE MIGHT QUESTION ME ABOUT ..YEAH LET ME JUST GIVE HER SOME WORK.

 **ELENA:Caroline go take this bouquet to the next neighbouring room i'll be right there in a jiffy.**

 **CAROLINE:Okay Elena,be quick.**

 **ELENA:Yeah.**

ELENA SAW HERE NAME WRITTEN ON THAT PAPER MANY TIMES IN A ROW AND SHE KNEW WHO WROTE IT, SO SHE TOOK THAT PAPER AND CARRIED ON WITH HER WORK.

 **ELENA:Caroline tell me, how many times does come to london?**

 **CAROLINE:He maybe comes once a month or once a year.**

 **ELENA:Oh ok.**

ELENA IS DECORATING THE CHRISTMAS TREE AND THERE ENTERS .

 **DAMON:Oh so you guys are decorating the christmas tree.I wish i would be able to stay for christmas,oh i forgot to tell you guys,i'm leaving for Europe before anything can i click a picture of you guys...ummmhh i mean for the magazine of this month.**

 **EVERYONE:Okay sir.**

 **DAMON AT THE AIRPORT.**

 **DAMON:Ric man i don't no why i feel lonely without Elena.**

 **ALARIC:You know what,you are so whipped.**

 **AIR the flight is about to take off and we are waiting for you,if you could just hurry up.**

On the way to the flight Damon stops half way and says.

 **DAMON: "FRAGRANCE".**

 **ALARIC:What?wait where are you running to.**

 **DAMON:These flowers they are stopping me from going.**

 **ALARIC:But we have a meeting in Europe.**

 **DAMON:Cancel it and also the flight.**

 **BACK IN LONDON,ELENA AND ALL THE REST OF THE COLLEAGUES WERE CELEBRATING .SALVATORE WALKED TO THE HOUSE AND SAW THAT THE WAS A PARTY GOING ON BACKSIDE,THE PEOPLE WERE PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE AD WHO EVER THE BOTTLE SPINS TO THE SPECIFIC PERSON SHOULD SING A SPINS THE BOTTLE AND SEES THAT IT POINTED .**

 **CAROLINE:ohh-hh sir...ummmhhh actually whoever the bottle points should sing but it's you so it's okay.**

 **DAMON:No i will sing i don't mind.(damon sings a song and while singing he walks towards elena.)**

 **ELENA RUNS AWAY TO THE DESERT WHICH IS NEAR THE HOUSE.**

 **DAMON:Elena stop hiding your feeling inside express them and learn how to live your life.**

 **what do you mean?**

 **DAMON:Elena i love you and i also know that you love me too,so please stop hiding your feelings.**

 **ELENA:Try to understand,i'm married.**

 **DAMON:If your husband had loved you would he just disappear,he ran away from his responsibilities and that's exactly what i will never do.**

 **ELENA:It's really late,we should go to bed now.**

 **NEXT DAY MORNING A KNOCK AT ROOM.**

 **..LVATORE,Elen..a went away and left a letter behind.**

 **DAMON:What,what's written in it?**

 **CAROLINE:Dear CARE...i'm writting this letter to let you know how much i care about you Caroline,i had to leave for some kind of circumstances but please take care of yourself and others...bye lots of love..ELENA.**

 **DAMON:Driver take the care out,bye caroline i'll be back soon.**

 **DAMON DRIVES AND FINDS ELENA WALKING ALONE ON THE ROADSIDE.**

 **DAMON:Are you out of your mind?**

 **ELENA:Yes i am out of my mind,how many times should i tell you i can't love you.**

 **DAMON:So what are you holding in your hand lena,your name that i repeatingly wrote on this paper.**

 **ELENA:Damon i don't know if i love you or not,i don't feel neither my happiness nor my i belong to someone else,do you see this tattoo on my hand it says 'MASON'.**

 **DAMON:Okay,but first come let's go in the car,i want to show you something.**

 **DAMON TAKES ELENA TO HIS MOTHER'S HOUSE.**

 **ELENA:What place is this?**

 **DAMON:Remember i told you about my mother,this is where she let's go inside.**

 **ELENA:Okay.**

 **DAMON:That's my mother,she plays piano for uncle even though he is on the life machine support system and she says that he gives her marks for her how many marks did you get today?**

 **LILY:Zero because i felt you were somewhere around and i couldn't pay attention to the piano.**

 **DAMON:Yeah so mom this is Elena,the one i love the most after you but she doesn't trust my love for her.**

 **LILY:She is lost,she doesn't know what to do and what to feel and she is totally confused about let me tell you something take a deep breathe and forget the past,Damon will love you more than anyone that i promise you.**

 **DAMON:Forget it mom,okay Elena come the driver's here to drop you to the airport.**

 **ELENA SITS IN THE CAR AND SAYS.**

 **ELENA:Let's go.**

 **DAMON:No i'm not coming to drop you,i don't have the courage to see you go away from me.**

 **DAMON WALKS AWAY FROM THE OPENS THE CARS DOOR AND RUNS TO DAMON AND HUGS HIM.**

 **ELENA:Damon i do not now how to live will you teach me how to live,feel things and love you?**

 **DAMON:I love you ELENA.**

 **ELENA:Love you Damon.**

 **LATER FLOWERS ARE FLOATING IN THE ATMOSPHERE DUE TO THE WIND AND BOTH ELENA AND DAMON KISS,THEY GO IN THE HOUSE AND HAVE A BEAUTIFUL ROMANTIC NIGHT.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 3...**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING GUYS PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
